Gavadon
is a kaiju that was created when children's graffiti of creatures were brought to life by strange rays coming from outer-space. It was eventually detained by Ultraman and taken to outer space, and changed into a constellation. Subtitle: History Ultraman Within the confines of Tokyo, a group of children drew a peaceful, larva-like creature at a giant clay pipe. But later, at the break of day, the strange rays turned it into a real, living monster! The creature was peaceful, wanting nothing more but sleep, however its appearance put humanity on edge and the Science Patrol had to get rid of it.They attacked the wailing monster, assaulting it with firepower. Their attacks managed to blow off its tail, but as the sun began to go down, Gavadon vanished into the air. The kids, having seen their creation come to life, went to work at making it into something much stronger. The children went to work at making it into something much more unique. They gave it limbs and more colors, a defined head, and a much more ferocious appearance and turned it into an adult stage. When the space rays hit the drawing, it came to life, but like its larval form, Gavadon wanted nothing more than to sleep. The self-defense forces wanted the monster gone and attacked it since it's snoring will make a negative impact on the Japanese economy due to it's terrible noise pollution. As numerous rounds exploded on its body, the scared creature tried to flee, but there was no escape. More attacks struck the monster and soon Hayata summoned Ultraman! The hero attacked the monster. Watching on, teary-eyed, the kids begged Ultraman not to hurt their monster. Hearing their pleas, Ultraman gathered the monster into his arms and flew him into space. Gavadon was transformed into the most ever-lasting piece of art, turning into a constellation of stars the kids could see once every year on July 7. However, the boy who drew Gavadon earlier questioned how are they going to see Gavadon if the same night in the next year will be rain, as the episode ends without an answer. Trivia *Gavadon A's noises are taken from the crawling noises of Larvae Mothra, from 1961's Mothra. Gavadon B's roars are slightly modified Gamakujira roars. *Gavadon is the first instance where an Ultraman directly listened to the plight of children. *Gavadon is one of the monsters that didn't reappear in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as Powered Gavadon due to the budget for making the other powered monsters in the series. However, unlike many of those monsters, Gavadon (in both adult and larval stages), received a figure around the time, reminiscent of the Powered-style designs, suggesting he may have been planned to appear in the series. *Gavadon's original design was to be a moose-walrus creature covered in children's graffiti. The finalized design however is based on the initial design for Dodongo. *Gavadon was the design inspiration for WoO in Bio Planet WoO, particularly his origins and normal form's design. *The Gavadon A suit was modified into Gubila, while the Gavadon B suit would be modified into Zambolar. *This episode was later featured in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 36 "Terrifying Cosmic Rays: Birth of Gavadon". *Gavadon A is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Gavadon was mentioned in Ultraseven Solar Energy Strategy as one of the many monsters that Ultra Garrison previously encountered. *In February 4, 2015, the Twitter website for Tsuburaya Productions celebrated Puyo Day (a celebration revolving the title character for the game series Puyo Puyo) by posting Gavadon A's image and comparing their similarities. Sega's official Twitter account took notice of this and thanked Tsuburaya for their involvement.https://twitter.com/tsuburayaprod/status/562807774439305216 Ultraman Ginga Gavadon appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he is seen as one of the audience members along with many of monsters cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Both of Gavadon's forms were referenced by Tomoya Ichijouji at the beginning of the movie and their drawings were seen near the end of the movie in a sketch book Data - B= Gavadon B :;Stats *Length: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: A clay pipe yard near the Institute for Cosmic Ray Research, later materialized to the near Setagaya, Tokyo :;Powers and Weapons *None }} Merchandise Gavadon B was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series, He stands at 5in tall and has an accurate design and coloring. He has 4 points of articulation and is #15 in the series. Gavadon's other major contribution to the toy world was for the proposed Original Ultraman Dream Works line, which featured Alien Baltan, Alien Zarab, and Alien Mefilas. The designs are changed slightly for the figures, with Gavadon's being the most notable. gavadon spark doll.jpg|Gavadon Adult Spark Doll Gavadon American Toy.jpg|Gavadon Larva and Adult undergo a Powered like figure release. Garlvarva.png Gallery Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 001.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 002.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 003.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 004.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 005.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 006.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 007.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 008.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 010.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 011.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 012.jpg Ultraman-Gavadon Screenshot 013.jpg GAVADON 2.jpg Ultraman vs Gavadon.png Fb-shin-ulden-036.jpg Gavadon WOWOW.png Gavadon-Gyango.jpg|Gavadon and Gango Behind the Scenes Gavadon-A-Behind-The-Scenes.jpg|Gavadon Behind the Scenes Gabadon B original concept.jpg|The original concept for Gavadon's second form - moose-walrus creature covered in children's graffiti vlcsnap-2019-01-02-15h01m31s55.png|Gavadon's cameo in Heisei Ultraseven (Although the dialog box blocks the image of it) GAVADON V.png References Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck